


Mettiamo un punto a questa cosa.

by innominecarbohydrates



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, What-If, e prima o poi faranno causa a tutti quanti, ma sono i /nostri/ idioti, o anche: e se ci avessimo azzeccato una volta tanto?, post-qualunque cosa perché non ho idea di cos'altro succederà, quindi divertiamoci finché possiamo, sapete come si dice no?, sono idioti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Oddio, Fabbrì, ma mica stai scrivendo della notte scorsa? Eh?»Fabrizio pensa che non sarebbe affatto male se il pavimento gli si aprisse sotto i piedi in quel momento.---Perché tutti, bene o male, ci siamo chiesti almeno una volta come andrebbero le cose se questi due volessero mettere un punto al macello che hanno creato.





	Mettiamo un punto a questa cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so scrivere romance.  
> E nella realtà nessuno si mette a fare pare mentali shakespeariane sulla persona per la quale s'è preso una sbandata. Accettatelo.
> 
> Mi unisco alla cricca del "questi due le fan-fiction se le scrivono da soli" con quello che, secondo me, potrebbe essere uno scenario plausibile per la fine dell'intera faccenda.

I cuscini hanno proprio un buon odore quando ci si sveglia, pensa Ermal pigramente. Sanno di calore e di abbracci, come le lenzuola e le coperte che ci si ritrova avvolte intorno al corpo, a formare un nido così piacevole e accogliente che non ci si vorrebbe alzare mai dal letto.

Peccato che invece le lenzuola gli si siano attorcigliate intorno alle gambe, la coperta sia finita chissà dove oltre la pediera; le braccia, le spalle e una porzione ampia di schiena sono rimaste scoperte e Ermal si ritrova a pensare che il freddo gelido e tagliente al risveglio faccia. Schifo. _Tanto_.

A fatica, perché la non-voglia di alzarsi è sempre là a strattonarlo per la camicia (che non ha addosso), si curva e si tira un po’ su sui gomiti. Il copriletto è un campo minato di pieghe che gli danno un fastidio cane contro la pelle ancora calda di sonno, e il loro sfregare contro di essa, pungendola e premendoci contro così _fastidiosamente,_  lo strappa via via dal bell’intorpidimento post-dormita e post-quello-che-è-successo-dopo-che-Fabrizio-gli-ha-aperto-la-porta-di-casa-sua. Sorride tra sé all’idea di darle un nome ancora più complicato, che sicuramente non piacerà al padrone di casa (e di quel letto così scomodo, dovrebbe far causa all’Ikea per quanto cigolava la notte passata).

Sorride un po’ più evidentemente quando solleva la testa e vede proprio Fabrizio, in piedi alla finestra aperta, che dà sul cielo un po’ blu, un po’ rosa, un po’ d’oro dell’alba di un quartiere che Ermal non ha ancora imparato a conoscere.

Gli sta rivolgendo la schiena, nuda a differenza delle gambe nuovamente fasciate dai jeans della sera prima, ora stropicciati ancora peggio, e l’odore familiarmente acre indica a chiare lettere che si sta fumando una sigaretta senza di lui.

Con un sospiro, stanco ma non per davvero - è così bella quella mollezza di primo risveglio, specie se ci si ricorda quanto è stato bello addormentarsi la notte prima - Ermal si mette seduto (e il letto cigola di nuovo, il maledetto. Poteva pure dirlo che voleva crollare e portarlo con sé), si raccoglie le lenzuola accartocciate intorno - fa davvero freddo, accidenti, non lo fa solo per rispettare un clichè - e si alza. Deve costringersi mentalmente due o tre volte, ma alla fine ci riesce.

Così intabarrato, si avvicina silenzioso a Fabrizio, anche se vorrebbe strillare per quanto le piante dei piedi gli brucino dal freddo ad ogni passo che fa.

La schiena dell’altro lo riscalda, quando lo abbraccia; gli porta le braccia oltre le spalle, facendo ricadere il lenzuolo dalle sue. Ma non gli importa, pensa, mentre chiude gli occhi, inspira e si stordisce in quel vortice lento di colonia, docciaschiuma e fumo di sigaretta. «Siamo già a questo punto, eh?»

Il sorriso di Fabrizio si percepisce dalla voce con cui gli risponde. «A quale punto siamo, scusa?»

Ermal gli ha poggiato il mento su una spalla. «Beh, sai...a quel punto là.» Non ha ancora aperto gli occhi, preferendo bearsi del calore, finché c’è, e di quel profumo. «Il punto in cui tu ti fai la doccia dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso, ti rivesti e mi lasci tutto solo perché ti sei pentito di quel che è successo tra di noi. Strano che ti sia fermato a metà della seconda parte.»

Fabrizio ridacchia piano, per non far cadere la sigaretta che regge tra le labbra; la sua schiena si scuote appena, e questo fa riaprire gli occhi ad Ermal. Ancora un po’ e si sarebbe riaddormentato lì, in piedi, contro quella gran bella caldaia umana che è il suo compare.

«Non sono così stronzo.» Fabrizio sbuffa via un altro po’ di fumo, fa cadere giù un altro po’ di cenere. «E poi hai dimenticato la colazione.»

«Ah, sì? Che romantico.»

«Guarda che dicevo per me, ‘a tua ci pensi tu.»

Ermal fa un sospiro dalla nota acuta, plateale. «E poi dicono che sono io, quello stronzo...» Muove un po’ la testa, sbirciando cosa gli nasconde il collo e la testa arruffata di Fabrizio. Magari gli avanza una cartina.

Quando nota in _cosa_ è esattamente impegnata la mano che non gli sta reggendo la sigaretta, gli angoli delle labbra di Ermal si alzano all’istante. «Ma stai _scrivendo_?»

Fabrizio sobbalza leggermente. «Che? No...»

«Sì, invece! Stai scrivendo, eccome!» Ermal cerca di allungarsi oltre il braccio di Fabrizio, tenta di carpire almeno con lo sguardo le parole scarabocchiate su quel piccolo bloc-notes frutto di una spesa in chissà quale negozio di detersivi. «E fa’ vedere, dai!»

«Aò, ma sei un bambino? T’ho detto di no!» Fabrizio inframmezza risate spezzate nel suo rimbrotto, cosicché Ermal non lo prende sul serio. Ma sono poche le volte in cui Ermal si concede di prenderlo sul serio, e ancor meno quelle in cui gli ammette a viva voce che in realtà lo prende _sempre_ sul serio. Cerca di nascondere le prove incriminate tra le sue braccia, sperando che l’altro si tiri indietro, ma quello lo tira e tira. «E smettila di spingerme, a’ scemo, che finiamo tutt’e due di sotto!»

«Non se mi fai leggere!» Ormai per Ermal è una questione di puntiglio, si è degradato al punto da saltellare sulle punte dei piedi pur di leggiucchiare due righe che siano due. E qualcosa, alla fine, riesce pure a rubarla: « _Luna che stringo tra le labbra...il carbone che mi lasci sul cuscino..._ oddio, Fabbrì, ma stai scrivendo della notte scorsa? Eh?»

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio pensa che non sarebbe affatto male se il pavimento gli si aprisse sotto i piedi in quel momento. Si è fatto scoprire come un ragazzino che nasconde il bigliettino sdolcinato sotto il banco della compagna di classe per cui ha una cotta.

Ma la colpa è tutta di Ermal, è chiaro. _Ovviamente_ è colpa _sua._  O non avrebbe passato insonne una notte sì e una no negli ultimi tempi, a rimuginare su fatti e parole che sarebbero dovuti restare chiusi nel cassetto dei ricordi, invece di ritornargli alla mente con tutta quella insistenza. Inizialmente credeva succedesse perché erano ricordi felici, e ripensarvi gli faceva bene. Da qualche tempo non ne è più tanto sicuro. Dell’innocenza di quei pensieri, s’intende.

Perché dev’esserci un motivo ben preciso se ti torna sempre in testa l’immagine di una sola persona, trascinandosi dietro tutto un treno di altri ricordi e pensieri e conseguenze soprattutto, roba che per come lo concia, lasciandogli sempre meno aria nei polmoni, somiglia pericolosamente alle conseguenze del suo testardo fumare.

Striscia la testa della sigaretta sul posacenere, spegnendola. «E se anche fosse? Se stessi scrivendo della scorsa notte, di te, di quello che mi fai dire e pensare? Ti darebbe fastidio?»

Percepisce fin troppo distintamente le labbra incurvate di Ermal contro la sua pelle ora tiepida. «Penso che sarebbe carino,» mormora. «Nessuno ha mai scritto qualcosa solo per me.»

Fabrizio si permette di sorridere, e allentare un poco la sua tensione. «So come ti fanno sentire ‘ste cose...o, almeno, credo di averlo capito...»

«Basta che non sbagli i congiuntivi nel testo e gli do anche la mia approvazione. Non è difficile, prima ci sei pure riuscito!»

«...eccallà. Non ci riesci proprio a tenerti l’ultima parola, eh?»

Ermal fa spallucce, altri centimetri di lenzuolo scivolano giù. «Nemmeno tu, mi sbaglio.»

E quando Fabrizio lascia perdere il suo bloc-notes e la sua sigaretta ormai terminata per girarsi, prendergli il volto tra le mani e baciarlo, facendolo quasi inciampare nel lenzuolo ormai caduto a terra, non fa altro che dargliene la conferma.

 

* * *

 

La volta successiva in cui si rivedono, Ermal è nella camera d’albergo dell’ultima località raggiunta dal suo tour, e Fabrizio è in televisione, impegnato nel suo.

 

_«Perché lo farete trasmettere dal canale locale? Per l’Olimpico avevate fatto con la radiovisione.»_

_«Perché comunque ci starà qualcuno a vederlo, capito?»_

 

Ad Ermal sfugge ancora il momento preciso in cui Fabrizio ha imparato come gira il mondo dei social.

E in quel momento, chitarra in mano, sta parlando al suo pubblico: « _Però mi so’ stancato di fare sempre le stesse cose. Facciamo qualcosa di diverso, di_ nuovo _, vi va?_ »

È un boato estatico che gli risponde, e Ermal tutto sommato se la ride, seduto sulla scomodissima sedia di plastica che ha piazzato davanti al televisore. I ragazzi sono scesi, avendo intuito il motivo preciso per cui Ermal quella sera voleva passarla da solo, in compagnia di un apparecchio elettronico dello scorso decennio e le canzoni di una persona che nel bene e nel male l’ha segnato più di chiunque altro.

Fabrizio si sposta al centro del palco, scosta lo sgabello che gli hanno portato per sedersi a cantare la canzone successiva, _e_ _si sdraia per terra_. E da lì, chitarra sul petto, inizia a suonare le prime note.

Il pubblico non l’aveva previsto; la band sì, e si tiene zitta finché Fabrizio non attacca la prima strofa.

Ermal si passa una mano sul volto. È divertito dalla cosa, ma anche terribilmente teso.

Nessuno sta mandando un fiato, tanto nel luogo del concerto quanto sulle piattaforme mediatiche. Se da un lato lo apprezza, perché è il segno che il nuovo pezzo di Fabrizio sta venendo ascoltato con attenzione, dall’altro lato non può che esserne ragionevolmente preoccupato.

 

_«Lo sai cosa succederà, vero? Verrai tagliato fuori da tutti. Hai visto pure Ferro, non lo chiamano più da nessuna parte.»_

_«Embé? A me mica m’importa di uscire a parlare in televisione. Nel senso, per dire sciocchezze come fa qualcun altro. E poi ci sono abituato, ad essere tagliato fuori. A te da fastidio se la canto?»_

_«No, ma...»_

_«E allora, come si dice, il dado è tratto! Io la canto. Poi succede quel che succede.»_

_«...quanto sei scemo, Bì. E hai sbagliato di nuovo i congiuntivi, a proposito.»_

_«E tu a proposito puoi pure annartene a quel paese.»_

 

* * *

 

Il suo telefono inizia a tintinnare.

Il primo messaggio è di Marco: “ _Dimmi che non l’ha fatto davvero_ ”.

Ermal sorride malignamente nel digitare e poi inviargli la risposta: “ _Oh sì che l’ha fatto!_ ”.

È fiero di lui, in un certo senso. E si sente anche in colpa, perché l’ha lasciato fare la prima mossa. Beh, tecnicamente la primissima mossa l’ha fatta lui. Ma...oh, insomma, sa dove vuole andare a parare con quel ragionamento tra sé e sé. Resta il fatto che ha lasciato Fabrizio da solo a fare ammissione di colpevolezza davanti a tutti.

Sempre se questi “tutti” avessero mai capito la vera chiave di lettura di quella canzone...

 

* * *

 

E infatti nessuno l’ha capita.

E infatti Fabrizio si ritrova in televisione tre giorni dopo la fine del suo tour, a spiegare il testo della sua ultima figlia musicale.

Il fanclub, ovviamente, si è scatenato fin da subito nel gioco delle ipotesi, tutte partite dal parallelo tra il modo in cui sia Ermal che Fabrizio avevano cantato le loro ultime canzoni. Strano ma vero, Fabrizio ci aveva preso: anche facendo trasmettere il fatidico concerto da un’emittente semisconosciuta, il passaparola tra social aveva fatto conoscere l’ultima sua bravata - se così si poteva dire - a tutt’Italia. E anche oltre...

Ermal preferisce tenere ancora per sé il profilo anonimo che ha su _quell’altra_ piattaforma social. Rivelarlo sarebbe divertente per vedere gli effetti sul fanclub, ma gli porterebbe solo altri problemi, per non dire a Fabrizio. Il quale è già alle prese con la cosa peggiore per un artista, al momento, e lui non vorrebbe affatto essere al suo posto, in tutta sincerità…

Perché per un cantante spiegare cosa significa un suo testo è un po’ come per un comico spiegare le sue battute, no?

Figurarsi se poi quel testo parla dell’ultima persona con cui hai fatto l’amore ma di cui ti eri innamorato mesi e mesi prima.

 

* * *

 

Non l’hanno sbattuto fuori da ogni panorama musicale e televisivo solo perché è il co-creatore di un inno ribelle alla pace, pensa Ermal, mentre si annoia nel backstage, aspettando il suo turno per essere chiamato nell’arena dei galli...cioè, a sedersi tra gli opinionisti del programma.

Li avevano invitati entrambi per cantare la loro canzone, quella che era costata tante notti insonni e un’esperienza che nessuno di loro due dimenticherà facilmente, o forse mai. _Probabilmente_ mai, dati i risvolti che erano seguiti poi.

Non lo ha mai spaventato l’idea di cantarla insieme, ma ora che le cose sono cambiate si sente a un passo dall’infarto.

Gli faranno domande, lo sa, sul suo tour, su quello di Fabrizio, sulla genesi della canzone e sulla loro vittoria mancata in Europa, un carosello che si ripete ogniqualvolta si tocca quell’argomento. È confortante, in un certo senso: tutto terreno su cui sono abituati a giocare. Poi un abbraccio, e via al prossimo ospite.

Ma ora Fabrizio ha regalato al pubblico un altro pezzo di sé, un pezzo di _loro_ , qualcosa di più personale e per questo di più pericoloso, e Ermal non può che sentirsi mancare all’idea di non avere le parole per rispondere alle accuse che verranno, a quel che i pettegolezzi avevano messo in campo per mesi, ogni singolo articolo gonfiato e non.

Impreca silenziosamente tra sé. Dannazione, erano nel ventunesimo secolo, mica nel medioevo. Non che le cose non succedessero anche allora, tra l’altro. Ma tutte quelle lingue lunghe lo disgustano, e lo disgusta la propria agitazione, perché deve proprio ammettere a se stesso di essersi un po’ pentito di aver dato a Fabrizio l’okay per poter cantare, in sostanza, di ciò che era veramente in ballo tra di loro.

Ma se ne pente solo un po’, perché è una canzone bellissima.

Non può fare a meno di ridere della sua ipocrisia, poco gli importa se la gente che viene e che va intorno a lui lo guardi come se si fosse ammattito.

 _Basta_ , si dice. Va messo un punto fermo almeno a quello, o rischia di ammattire sul serio, nel continuare a tentare di tenere mille schegge impazzite nella mano.

Ed è pure ora che Fabrizio non resti da solo sotto il fuoco di tiro.

 

* * *

 

L’ha baciato.

Alla fine della canzone.

In diretta in tutt’Italia.

Davanti a conduttori, opinionisti, un pubblico che è esploso in urla stridule e assordanti non appena Ermal si era sciolto dal consueto abbraccio con Fabrizio, gli aveva afferrato il volto per impedirgli di girarsi e aveva premuto le labbra sulle sue, chiudendo pure gli occhi per ripararsi dalle famigerate conseguenze che sarebbero inevitabilmente esplose tutte intorno a loro.

Gli fischiano le orecchie mentre riprende fiato, il vociare del pubblico è terribile, ma mai quanto lo sguardo di Fabrizio, nient’affatto turbato e sereno da far star male. Ermal vorrebbe essere a casa sua, in questo momento, o nel camerino, pure in bagno se potesse sfuggire a quegli strilli che gli stanno trapassando timpani e cervello, come se non fosse abbastanza fuori di testa già di suo.

Ma non si sente perduto, non più. Ha messo un punto fermo, finalmente, un altro, col mondo e con se stesso.

È Fabrizio il suo punto fermo.

 

* * *

 

_«Te sei divertito a fa’ tutta quella scena, eh? Guarda che si vedeva che eri felice, non dire di no.»_

_«Sta’ zitto e passami quella cartina, le mie le ho finite tutte.»_

_«Come si chiede?»_

_«...per favore. O stanotte dormi da solo.»_

_«Non farmi pentire di aver fatto tutto ‘sto macello per farti scroccare cartine ogni due per tre.»_

_«Ehi, mettila così: se dovessi andare a fondo, andremo a fondo insieme, no?»_

_«E viva pure l’ottimismo...»_

**Author's Note:**

> Note conclusive:
> 
> \- sono pure io dell'idea che Ermal ogni tanto si faccia un giro su tumblr e che per questo dovremmo tutti vivere nel terrore;
> 
> \- non seguo assiduamente i talk shows, ma mi sembra che se non fosse per la pubblicità di quella certa compagnia telefonica, Tiziano Ferro non appaia più sugli schermi nazionali da un bel pezzo;
> 
> \- non ho specificato i programmi televisivi coinvolti nella fic per tenermi ancora più sul generico, ma in origine si trattava di Che tempo che fa e Amici.


End file.
